She's My Kind Of Rain
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: A IK fluff story based around the song by Tim McGraw. Sorry about the mixup!


A/N: I'm stuck on a songfic binge. If ya check out my other stories, you'll notice I have a  
LOT of them. 

Twy: What was the last count?

CA: Not including this one? Forty-two.

Twy: That's with "Attack of the Theme Songs" as individual ones, right?

CA: Jup-jup. Anyhow, this song is "She's My Kind Of Rain" by Tim McGraw.

Twy: I thought you hated him.

CA: No, I hate his wife and I pity their kids.

Twy: Ah, okay. This is a Innie/Kags fic by the way.

CA: Yeah, and I think we've rambled enough for the readers. Here's the fic!

****

SANITIZED: LYRICS HAVE BEEN REMOVED. THIS IS THE FFNET APPROVED, SANITARY, MADE-FOR-KIDDIES VERSION. TO VIEW THE ORIGINAL, GO TO MY SITE AND VENTURE UNDER "THE WORKS" AND THE APPROPRIATE SHOW.

* * *

_MISSING WORDS  
_

Inu-yasha had been on Kagome's side of the Well when he had heard that song. It was on  
a contraption called the TV-- a music video. He had ignored it, but did listen to the song.  
It made him think of Kagome. For some reason, he had been paying more attention to her  
and was arguing with her less. He thought he knew what was happening, but his mind  
dared not let him think it. It would never happen.

_MISSING WORDS  
_

He had been "spacing out", as Sota would say, when she had called him. It was time head  
back through the Well and into the Feudal Era. Sometimes he didn't want to go back. Life  
was easier here. No youkais to worry about, especially annoying wolf ones, no dead  
ex-girlfriend trying to drag him off to hell, no brother trying to kill him... Yeah, no matter  
what Kagome said, life was better here.

_  
MISSING WORDS  
_

The song had inspired him enough to think about Kagome without fear or worry as to  
what those thoughts would be. For the first time he mentally voiced what he hadn't dared  
before-- he was in love with her. Not Kikyou, her. It was strange to think about. The song  
had also given him some hope, and that maybe he should tell her how he felt. Nah, he  
thought, she doesn't feel the same way. Kagome called him again and he finally went out  
to the Well.

_MISSING WORDS  
_

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. He gave her his most intelligent reply so far:

"Feh." He picked her up and jumped through the Well. He didn't want to, but if he  
hadn't, then she would have definitely known something was wrong.

"Fine."

_MISSING WORDS  
_

On the other side, they were greeted by Shippou and Kirara. Apparently Sango and  
Miroku were fighting again and Kaede was giving them a stern talking to. Shippou rolled  
his eyes to show what he thought of Miroku's lecherous acts. Inu-yasha just nodded  
numbly before telling Kagome he had to go somewhere for a while. It was lie and they  
both knew it, but she let him go. He silently thanked Kami-sama for it.

_MISSING WORDS  
_

He sat in a tree, hidden by the branches. He didn't want to be found; not just yet at least.  
He let himself think about Kagome some more. She looked like Kikyou, could now use a  
bow and arrow like her, and had the same gifts, but her personality was on the other side  
of the spectrum from her. They both were and are kind to most, but Kagome takes it more  
to heart than Kikyou did. She had just been kind because it came with the miko status.  
No, to him, Kagome was more.

_MISSING WORDS  
_

While he let is mind wander, it slowly began to rain. He smiled ironically at it. Normally  
he hated rain, since a wet dog didn't ever get much appreciation, but this time was  
different. He almost felt like singing-- something that had never really happened before. It  
surprised him, but he didn't mind. He felt all warm inside, and he knew it wasn't his fire  
rat either.

_MISSING WORDS  
_

"Inu-yasha!" It was Kagome calling. He looked below his branch to see Kagome standing  
there, soaked. "Where are you! Don't make me say it!"

"I'm right here, Kagome," he said, jumping down. Even in the tree he had still gotten wet,  
though not soaked. That was changing now he was on the ground.

"Where have you been? I made a whole thing of Ramen for you, and you disappear! It's  
probably cold by now unless Shippou ate it," she scolded. He flattened his ears, not in  
annoyance, but in guilt.

"Sorry, Kagome," he replied. "I lost track of time."

"Yeah, well, I don't know about you but I don't want to walk back to the village in this."  
It was now a full-blown rain storm. Without much thinking he picked her up and jumped  
back up to his branch. He tied some branches together using the tie for his robe, and then  
stripped himself of his outer robe to help hold off the rain. "Thanks."

"Feh."

_MISSING WORDS_

Tell her, he screamed at himself. What was the worse that could happen? She'd sit him  
and glare. He could live with that, right? No, probably not. But he couldn't live without  
tell her, either. What to do? Without thinking, he had began to hum the song. He didn't  
realize it until she asked him about it.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" he replied, startled out of his thought.

"That you're humming. It sounds familiar..." Well, it's all or nothing now, he told  
himself.

"I think it's called "She's My Kind Of Rain". I heard it on the TV," he said. She nodded.  
He began singing softly, looking at her as he did it. After a few lines he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Because..." Go for it, he growled mentally. "Because I have something I want to tell you,  
but I'm not sure how to."

"Well, can you show me or something else?" It was an invitation if he had ever heard  
one. Moving fast, so his courage wouldn't back out on him, he moved in and gave a quick  
kiss on the mouth. When he looked at her, and saw that her eyes were wide with surprise,  
he didn't what to say at first. "I'm sorry..."

"Why?" she asked. It was his turn to be surprised. Before he could say anything in  
response, she kissed him, and it wasn't no quickie one either. Inu-yasha couldn't help but  
smile as the last few lyrics ran through his head.

_MISSING WORDS_

_

* * *

_

CA: Okay, so it's WAFF. Deal with it.

Twy: You? Writing la-la stories? Oh, that is scary. Very scary.

CA: Let me guess, you prefer the lemony ones?

Twy: _singing_ That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh uh-huh!

CA: You scare me some times.

Twy: I know. : )

CA: Plz r/r!


End file.
